


Learning Curve

by tilda



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Bad Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilda/pseuds/tilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First blow-job. Jin is as sensitive as ... you'd expect.</p><p><span class="small">Written 02/09</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

'Let me try senpai,' Dan whined. 'Please let me try!'

'You're too small,' Jin dismissed.

'I can stretch!'

Jin watched.

'You don't know how,' he said, less firmly.

'I can learn.' And suddenly Dan was in Jin's face, their mouths almost touching.

~

Jin hadn't had many blow-jobs, but he was pretty sure this was the worst. Sloppy, way too much tooth, and Dan couldn't even get the whole thing in his mouth. Jin leaned back on his elbows and looked down. Dan's cheek bulged as Jin's cock slipped again.

'Sorry senpai,' Dan whispered and went back to work.

They were on Dan's parents' bed. Dan had looked doubtful at first, but as Jin lay back and undid his zipper, Dan hadn't been able to take his eyes off Jin's crotch. 'They'll be back soon,' Jin had growled. 'It's now or never, Dan-chan.'

Dan tackled Jin's cock in portions: he licked the shaft, he sucked the head, and then – as if he knew it was part of the deal, but couldn't quite work out how – he'd try to put the whole thing in his mouth, and it wound up slipping inside his cheek. It was like watching somebody try to eat Mount Everest.

'You have to get it down your throat,' said Jin, bored.

Dan looked shocked.

'But I'll throw up!'

Jin hadn't thought of that.

'No you won't,' he said, hoping he wasn't lying.

Dan looked at him for a second. 'But, senpai…' and his eyes got even rounder. Shit. It was like dating Bambi.

'Just get on with it.'

'Okay,' Dan said uncertainly and went back to his licking and sucking and nibbling.

Jin was hard, but he needed pressure, he needed suction, he needed to _get off_, dammit, so the next time Dan tried to take the whole thing in his mouth, Jin held Dan's head and pushed himself into Dan's throat. For one blinding moment he was all the way inside and the soft flesh of Dan's mouth and throat was tight around him – one more thrust would have been enough. But then he felt Dan's throat billow around the head of his cock and it was over: his cock was exposed and achey and Dan was gagging and coughing, his eyes watering.

'Senpai!' Dan protested croakily.

'That's how you're supposed to do it,' Jin told him implacably.

'But it'll make me throw up,' Dan's mouth turned down miserably.

'Fuck. No, it won't. It's just a gag reflex.' Jin remembered now. 'You're not gonna hurl.'

Dan looked unconvinced.

'Really, senpai?'

'Yeah. And use your hand as well.'

Dan nestled back down between Jin's thighs with a look of heroic determination on his face. Jin nearly laughed.

'Okay, senpai. I'll try,' Dan said and bent his head.

More nibbling.

Jesus, he'd never come at this rate.

And then he felt Dan's hand curling around the base of his cock. It began to move - jerkily, no rhythm, and not hard enough - but still. The kid was trying.

'Harder,' Jin ordered. 'Squeeze it.'

Dan forgot to take his mouth off Jin's cock so his answer was muffled, but his hand wrapped more tightly around the shaft.

Okay. That was better.

Jin's shoulders were aching from leaning on his elbows so he gave himself a break from supervision and lay back against the pillows. He pushed lazily up into Dan's mouth and there was a shocked little squeak, but Dan stayed with it. He really was trying.

Jin could feel Dan kneeling between his legs, one hand gripping his thigh, pinching a little, the other around his cock, and after a while, un-fucking-believably, he felt Dan's mouth inching its way down, further, gradually, further. He was making small snuffling and puffing noises, and it was a bit like being given head by a small animal, but still, it wasn't half bad. Jin arched his hips and let his hand rest on Dan's head. The snuffling turned into a moan, and Dan's hands tightened against Jin's thigh and cock, but he stayed on. He was a good kid, really, Jin thought, and moved his other hand down to rest on Dan's head. It felt fragile in Jin's hands, and the inside of Dan's mouth was liquid heat. Jin thought distantly that it was like fucking a soft-boiled egg.

After a few minutes of this, Dan stopped and looked up.

'Senpai, there's stuff coming out. Is that it?'

Jesus.

'No, _Dan-chan_,' he said. 'You'll know when I come.'

'Oh,' Dan said thoughtfully. 'Okay,' and he held Jin's gaze for a moment before settling back in.

And it was really getting there: heat, pressure, suction. Yeah. And suddenly Dan must have got more confidence from somewhere because his mouth surged downward and Jin waited for him to come up spluttering, but there was just a moment of stillness and then Dan's head was bobbing up and down under Jin's hand and Jin was getting a real, honest-to-god blow-job. Dan was sucking his cock like a... well, no, he wouldn't go that far, but yeah, it was pretty fucking decent.

Eventually Jin's occasional thrusts became regular, helpless, until he was fucking Dan's mouth and Dan was holding onto his hip and just taking it. And then he couldn't even feel Dan holding onto his hip anymore and Dan's moans were getting louder and longer, and his suction more chaotic, and slowly it dawned on Jin that Dan must be jerking himself off. The thought of Dan jacking himself with his eyes earnestly closed and Jin's cock thrusting in and out of his wide open mouth made his brain flip and he was over the edge, his orgasm sucking him down and it was everything he could do to stop himself crushing Dan's face into his crotch and fucking blindly. He pushed Dan's hand out of the way and stroked himself quickly, holding Dan's skull, pressing that hot mouth over the head of his cock, and the world narrowed to Dan Taichi's mouth and the thought of coming inside it, and then there was a high cry and a scrape of teeth and Jin felt a jet of wetness somewhere under his thigh and he managed to groan out a warning before he came himself, blindingly, whitely, everywhere.

A couple minutes later he came to, and heard some small coughs. He lifted his head and cracked an eye. Dan was kneeling between his legs, wiping his face.

'You got it in my eye, desu.'

Jin flopped back against the pillows.

'You're supposed to keep your mouth over it, idiot.'

'What, and swallow?' Dan was horrified.

'Or spit, but it's supposed to go in your mouth. Duh.'

'Oh.'

There was a long silence. Jin looked up to see if the kid was still alive. Dan was looking down at his stomach and moving his finger about in the splatter of jiz there, like he'd never seen it before. Dan lifted his finger and sniffed, half curious, half-disgusted. Then he stretched out the tip of his tongue before jerking it back, like the stuff was hot. Dan's tongue was small and pink. Jin's cock stirred a little.

'That's disgusting,' he said.

'Senpai! You just told me I was supposed to swallow yours!'

'Shut up,' Jin said.

Then they both heard the front door slide open.

'Tai-chan!' Dan's mother called. 'Have you been good?'

Jin stuffed his cock back into his trousers and watched 'Tai-chan' wrestle his t-shirt over his jizzy stomach.

'Yeah, Dan-san,' he said quietly to himself. 'Real good.'


End file.
